The ink container described in document U.S. Pat. No. 582,127 is provided with a collar forming a wiping member fitted into the neck and provided with a lip intended for wiping a pen.
However, the drawback of said type of collar is that the ink collected on said lip dries forming a wad; it follows that wiping becomes less and less effective over time.
The container described in document U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,146 is provided with a ring forming a wiping member crimped into the neck and forming a lip intended for wiping. Said ring is mobile and pre-stressed so that when the container is opened, the ring kept compressed under the cap extends out of the neck as soon as the container is opened.
Thus, on closing the container, the ring is again kept compressed under the cap and therefore, the product wiped against the ring will, while drying, stick the latter against the cap. When next opened, the cap can be withdrawn, but the ring will be coated with dried product and risks remaining at least partly stuck during the removal of the cap.